


Goretober 2020

by Rhys_Maine_Coon67



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhys_Maine_Coon67/pseuds/Rhys_Maine_Coon67
Summary: My collection of drawings for goretober 2020. I am going to try experimenting with different art supplies instead of just using ink this year.  My goal is one drawing a week, if I have time I'll post more then one drawing.
Kudos: 8





	1. Prompt List

I'll be using rezident369's (on tumblr) list this year. 


	2. Tigerclaw's Scars - Random




	3. Finpaw - Amputation




	4. Dark Forest Cat - 29. Hell Creature, 9. Mouth Bleed




	5. Goosefeather - #27 Psychedelic trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected, but it was a blast! I wanted to try creating something on a larger sheet of paper this time. Happy (late) Halloween!


End file.
